


trapped

by DeanGirl2Y5



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, POV Female Character, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: "Trapped. That's the only word she can think of. ... She's trapped in her own body, her vision going red and bloodshot. She sees his lips move, but she can barely hear him,something'spounding too loud."or; invisible ties (premonition) completely told from the (female) avatar's perspective.





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Fire Emblem fic (that just so happens to be Awakening)!
> 
> I _know_ that the opening scene is told entirely from your character's/Robin's POV, but I wanted to write it from the perspective of an Avatar who married Chrom (as I did in both of my replays). However, though I was tempted to insert my own Avatar's name, I left her nameless so you can insert your own name. I also left her appearance up to interpretation. If you want to make your own Avatar, [click here to do so.](http://luminescentblade.github.io/RobinCustomizer/) That is, if you don't want to play the game.
> 
>  **WARNING: This fic contains some spoilers to the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. I _highly_ recommend either playing the game yourself or watching a let's play of it.** I don't mention anything _too_ spoilery, but I am spoiling part of the tutorial segment. However, I did change a few things from it, but the basic idea (along with one quote and other events) remains the same.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters. The only things Fire Emblem related I own are copies of Awakening, Fates (both Birthright and Revelation), and Heroes (and songs from the first two).
> 
> Recommendations for a new title, along with comments & kudos, are highly appreciated.

They did it. Validar is defeated. It's over.

The war is over. She and Chrom share a relieved smile.

She wants to hold him close, never let him go. However, that want is put on the back burner the moment she sees Validar stand up and fire a spell at her partner. She shoves him out of the way, taking the hit instead.

Trapped.

That's the only word she can think of while Chrom helps her up and Validar's body vanishes. The blue-haired exalt grins, relieved that it's truly over...

...but the tactician feels that it's not.

She's trapped in her own body, her vision going red and bloodshot.

She sees his lips move, but she can barely hear him (she knows one of the words is her name), _something's_ pounding too loud.

She's unable to cry as her body moves on it's own, stabbing Chrom in the chest with an electric spear.

However, that thing that trapped her gives her one last moment of clarity as her vision returns to normal. She looks at her hand, crackling with electricity, in horror. Her wedding ring glints mockingly in the dim light of the room. She screams his name, tears clouding her vision as she runs over to him and grabs his hand.

“This is not your – your fault...,” he gasps out. “Promise me you'll escape from this place... Please, go...” He collapses...

...then she's trapped in that glass box again, her hand only holding thin air. She slides down to the floor, and she lets the tears fall, evil laughter resounding all around her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for shortest fic I've written so far goes to...this one!
> 
> I was thinking about including more, but I decided against it. However, I'm definitely open to writing more.


End file.
